Nibbles
by Felandris09
Summary: The Cullenlingus drabble!


"Cullen. _Please_."

Alluring. Beguiling. Her plea tugs at his loins, his pride, but he's not obliging just yet.

Scraping his nails along a soft buttock on his shoulder, he keeps his hold on her, lightly biting at where her thigh becomes her centre.

His head has been buried between her legs for a while now, possibly as long as half an hour. Not that he could be bothered keeping track. Heat radiates as he draws closer once again, placing his lips on an engorged fold. She sighs when he sucks it in, then lets go, only to suck it in again, deeper this time. He traverses around her centre this way, drawing a patch of flesh into his mouth, keeping it there, teasing it before moving on. She's writhing, making all these endearing noises, and he can hear the arteries in her thighs pumping.

Stretched out on bed, the glow of the early afternoon sun is playing over her naked form, light and shadow drawing patterns on her skin. He hasn't had lunch, but she's all the sustenance he needs.

Fresh, sweet, tangy. Like a ripe peach. Juicy, tender, yet firm. The only difference is her skin, smooth and free of any hair. It deepens both their sensation. He hums as he sinks his lips into her again, savouring the nectar that's flowing so freely.

 _Delicious._

She has long since become his vice, his new addiction. He can barely go a day without tasting her. Every line, inch, crevice of her he has to explore with his lips, his tongue, his teeth.

He's been taking his time worshipping her body. Caressing, tickling, taking in all those little spots; the sensitive curve of her arms; the soft swell of her stomach. And, from his position, enjoying the most stunning view of her breasts- round and supple, nipples peaking upwards at the heavens he wants to bring her to. Her heroic deeds, her services to Thedas have almost made her a public commodity. In these private moments she's all his to appreciate, to _service_.

They'll make love after this before going back to their duties. He's achingly hard now, straining against his smalls. But he enjoys giving her pleasure as much. Just the thought of his face soaked with her drives him mad. When she's come for him she's even softer and slicker to sink into, more sensitive to his thrusts.

He pauses to inhale deeply. Her scent fills his senses, makes him want more. A growl escapes him and he begins lapping at her with new vigour, gripping her arse as he licks away at her.

Her wetness is but one testament to her excitement, and it arouses him like little else to see her pink, puffy folds covered in a glistening layer of moisture.

His tongue dips into her, and she immediately tightens around it, drawing him in deeper. As he dives in and out he is careful not to have his nose brush against her nub. It sits fat and swollen, right in front of him, tempting him, begging for touch.

Her fingers are raking through his curls with increasing urgency now. The sighs, the little voiced exhales have become more insistent moans, and her hips are rocking into his face.

He allows his tongue to penetrate her for a little longer, his hands stroking the backs of her thighs, knowing that every touch is sweet torture now.

Then he decides it's time.

His tongue makes a languid, torturous withdrawal from her. He peppers feather-light kisses across her folds, up her slit before his palms close around her hips, holding her steady.

For a moment he hovers over her pearl, blows onto it, extends his thumbs to part the surrounding skin a little wider.

Then he finally descends on it, closes his lips around the shaft and sucks, hard. She howls, her hips bucking up while her fingers tighten in his hair.

He sucks, slurps, rolls his tongue around the delectable little nubbin. It's his indulgence, his sweet, his forbidden fruit. He loves all the responses he can draw out of her with just the lightest touch.

Her buttocks are flexing almost rhythmically now, her thighs are trembling and her stomach muscles quivering. She's close.

His lips tighten, drawing even more of her in, and he groans out his lust, his utter bliss at tasting his woman like this. And that does it.

A long, drawn-out moan fills the room, an endless _ah_ \- deep, throaty and alluring, the most breath-taking sound in this world. Her hips have lifted off the bed, only supported by his shoulders now, and his scalp prickles as she tears out a few hairs.

Letting go of her pearl, his tongue moves to her entrance, giving long, indulgent laps back up to her nub, drinking up her pleasure.

Slowly, gradually, her grip relaxes and her pelvis sinks back down. Her thighs are trembling still, and he lightly rests his cheek against her, feeling the little aftershocks.

When they've both caught their breath, he kisses his way up via her scars- above her hip, below her right breast, across her collarbones. Though he's headed for her face, he can't help himself, stops for a brief kiss on each of those stiff, puckered nipples.

As soon as he's up with her, shaky hands frame his face, pulling him into her. Her mouth is on him, her tongue eagerly seeking his, and she sighs as she savours herself.

When they break the kiss, her lids are heavy, her cheeks flushed and her eyes _blazing_ with trust, affection, love.

And then she smiles.

 _How could he ever have enough of her?_

Thanks for reading! Reblogs very much appreciated. Because Cullen.


End file.
